Ava Nicolae
Ava Nicolae is a magical gypsy and a former doctor at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital. After the death of her aunt, she came into ownership of the Waffediyok, a magical talisman and symbol of her tribe. She later accepted the responsibilities of keeper of her tribe. History Season 5 When Ava and her brother Evan were little, their mother became ill. Instead of using modern medicine, she trusted in the magic of their tribe and died. After her death, Ava and her brother were raised by their aunt Lydia, though they both wanted nothing to do with magic and Ava became a doctor. Years later, Lydia was brutally murdered by the Wolfmen, a group of men cursed to become monsters by their ancestors centuries ago. Ava and Evan later summoned her spirit and learned about what happened. They then set out to retrieve the Waffediyok and get revenge, though the Charmed Ones managed to convince Ava to break the cycle of vengeance. The curse was then broken and the now mortal wolfmen were arrested. Ava was then faced with the decision to become the new keeper of the Waffediyok. When Paige was conflicted choosing between Evan and Glen Belland, she ran into Ava at the hospital. She told Paige that if she was going to break his heart, she'd better do it sooner than later, as Evan had been through so much already. Ava later decided to honor her aunt and become the keeper. She wanted to modernize the tribe and planned to open a free clinic. However, her authority became unstable when a young girl named Janelle fell in love with a warlock, putting the tribe at risk. She allowed the Charmed Ones to help. When finally discovering the truth, Janelle cursed Rodrick with a potion made by Ava. However, Piper vanquished him instead. Ava then noted that she, as well as the tribe, still had much to learn. When Adam unleashed chaos upon the world by opening the gate to Purgatory, Ava and her tribe defended their home from a lava creature. At least one Gypsy was killed before the portals were closed again. Season 6 When tensions began to rise between the tribe and the rest of the community, Ava sought the help from the Charmed Ones to help calm the situation. She also revealed that she was struggling to implement changes in the tribe and suspected her second cousin Nadine was working against her. When it was revealed that Nadine was causing the tensions, Ava angrily banished her and she escaped through a potion. The tribe elders finally agreed that changes were needed, but that they should not be rushed. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Divination:' The ability to gather information about the past, present or future through various means. *'Optic Energy Blasts:' The ability to fire short blasts of green energy from the eyes. Appearances ;Season 5 :5.03 The Evil Eye :5.09 Familiar Grounds :5.14 Romani and Juliet :5.20 Purgatory Rising ;Season 6 :6.03 Eye for an Evil Eye Category:Characters Category:Gypsies Category:Recurring Characters